More than you know
by aeternus aenigma
Summary: One-shot. Does a scene witnessed by Jacob change his mind about Rosalie?


**A/N:** This is another idea that just appeared out of nowhere and demanded to be written down. It's a one-shot and kind of different from what I usually write, so let me know what you think.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything you recognise.

**More than you know **(Rosalie/Jacob)

She leant up against a fallen tree on the edge of a small clearing deep in the forest. It wasn't often she was alone like this, her family was a large one, but somehow she'd slipped out unnoticed and was singing softly to herself. Even though her own musical talent had been enhanced upon transformation into the monster she was, it was her brother's musical talent that shone in the family. It wasn't something that really bothered her, she had her beauty; not even perfect Edward could compete with that.

As she continued to softly sing, lost in her thoughts a thud nearby brought her senses back into focus. If she had not been so absorbed in her musings she would have recognised the scent of humans long ago and retreated.

A small gasp and accompanying sniffles sounded from the direction of the thud. She looked over and saw a small girl of about six years old had tripped over a tree stump. Briefly wondering why such a young girl would venture this far into the forest alone, she made her way over to the girl and knelt down.

"Are you hurt?"

Luckily there was no blood as the girl had on jeans, but the summer top allowed a few scratches to the girl's arms and hands. The younger looked up in wonder.

"Are you an angel?"

"What makes you ask that?"

The girl smiled, "you look like an angel, and sing like an angel. I'm Alyssa."

"My name is Rosalie" she took the outstretched hand of the girl and helped her up.

"Alyssa, Alyssa where are you?" a male voice echoed, etched with worry.

"Over here daddy" Alyssa replied, "I've found an angel."

The sound of footsteps drew near; a young man with light brown hair and green eyes that matched Alyssa's approached looking relieved.

"Honey, I hope..."his words trailed off as he took in the breath taking beauty of the woman with his daughter. She certainly looked like an angel with that long blonde hair, flawless skin, and deep caramel eyes. He had to blink a couple of times and shake his head to make sure the woman was real.

Rosalie smiled to herself; she often had this reaction on men.

"See daddy. I told you angels were real" Alyssa beamed, thought for a moment then looked solemn, "do you know my mommy? She's with the angels now."

Her father sighed, "Alyssa, that is enough, angels live in heaven, not Forks." He then turned to the beautiful woman, "I'm sorry, she's been obsessed with angels ever since we lost her mother just under a year ago. We were out walking and she heard you singing...it was you right?"

Rosalie nodded offering a small smile, saddened to hear that this charming little girl was without a mother. She watched as the young girl's eyes started to glisten with tears as she turned to run to where Rosalie had been standing before.

If Rosalie still had a human heart it would have been breaking at the sight of the young girl's distress, "I'd like to try something, with your permission of course. What was her mother's name?"

"Samantha. Go ahead; I don't know what to do with her anymore" he looked defeated.

Rosalie approached the young girl, sitting down beside her, "your mommy's name is Samantha, right?"

Alyssa looked up nodding, "y-you a-are an a-angel?"

Rosalie smiled giving the girl a wink, "it's a secret, you see angels are supposed to stay in heaven, but every once in a while one of us can come here to help someone very special when they have lost someone."

"Will I be able to see my mommy?" there was a small sliver of hope in the Alyssa's voice and Rosalie was very glad she was unable to cry at that moment.

"I'm sorry sweetheart" Rosalie shook her head sadly.

"Is it because she is a new angel?" Alyssa asked needing some sort of reason as to why she could not see her mother again.

Rosalie nodded; it was easier for Alyssa to believe that. "I have not been part of this world for a very long time. But I can tell you that your mommy loves you very much."

Alyssa gave a watery smile, "I love her very much too."

"She knows that" Rosalie held Alyssa's hand, "and she wants to be happy, and to look after your daddy, because he misses her very much too."

"H-how can I be h-happy when m-my m-mommy's not here?" Once again Rosalie was choked; she had to momentarily close her eyes.

"Alyssa, your mommy will always be with you in here. Never forget that" Rosalie place Alyssa's hand over her heart.

A familiar unpleasant smell caught Rosalie's attention causing her to look around.

"What is it Rosalie?" Alyssa looked around too.

"I have to go now sweetheart" Rosalie said sadly, the wolves would hang around now, seeing as she was talking to humans.

"No" Alyssa held on to Rosalie as if her life depended on it, "you can't."

"I don't belong here Alyssa" Rosalie said softly.

"You could stay with me and daddy?" the girl asked hopefully.

Wouldn't that be a dream; maybe years ago Rosalie may have considered it, but not now. These people had lives to get on with, human lives, and she had a family to get back to.

"I'm sorry honey, I can't. I'm not allowed to stay."

"Come on Aly, it's time to go" her father said walking up to Rosalie and Alyssa, "Rosalie, needs to go home now."

When Rosalie looked up at the man he mouthed a grateful 'thank you', she nodded in reply as Alyssa threw her arms around Rosalie to say goodbye. "I knew you were an angel."

"Remember, your mommy loves you and will always be in your heart no matter what" Rosalie hugged the small girl and watched her father carry her back the way they came.

"I'm no angel" Rosalie whispered at their retreating figures.

When they were out of sight a familiar dark haired figure appeared out of the trees. Rosalie scrunched her nose up a bit at the scent.

"What?" she looked at the shapeshifter who had slowly worked his way into her family.

Rosalie was fully expecting a lecture of some kind, or a lame blonde joke, or derogatory vampire comment; she didn't expect him to just stand there and stare at her.

"Look Jacob" they were both taken back when she used his name and not some canine reference; she really wasn't herself. "I'm not in the mood for your antics, not right now" not ever actually, she thought as she turned away, but even less right now.

"Rosalie" the sound of her name from his lips made her stop and turn around. She watched as he walked up to her, his usual scent not seeming to bother her, and hers not bothering him.

His hand reached out to caress her face gently, rooting her to the spot "you're more of an angel than you know."

And with that he was gone, surprised by his own actions, and leaving behind a rather perplexed vampire. Maybe there was hope for the two to get along; perhaps she had judged him unfairly.

* * *

Jacob watched as Rosalie came back to the house just after him straight into the arms of her husband. Emmett held her tightly kissing her gently on the lips then placing a soft kiss on her hair as she rested against his chest.

He was surprised he'd never noticed the softer side of the blond bombshell of a vampire; but then again they only ever antagonised each other and threw insults. Of course Jacob had noticed her protectiveness of Bella when she was pregnant, and the way she was with Nessie, but what he'd witnessed in the forest had completely shocked and touched him.

Maybe he had completely misjudged Rosalie; Jacob had caught a glimpse of what was behind that icy facade and she knew it. He glanced over at her again and their eyes locked, there was no hint of antagonism or malice in either, just the beginnings of an understanding. Jacob nodded from his seated position with Nessie as Rosalie offered a small, cautious smile before turning back to her conversation.

**A/N:** Thanks for reading, reviews are loved!


End file.
